


Drawn to Him

by BubbleDramatically



Category: High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series)
Genre: Cop!Gwing, F/M, Modern AU, Running Away, That's it, i didn't think that far ahead, i just know it involves paper, the rest is just fluff, tw for;, we don't even know what rooks job is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleDramatically/pseuds/BubbleDramatically
Summary: After an incident at home leading to Rook running away, Gwing is the one to find him when he's lost in the woods and after years of lost contact it's once again Gwing who finds Rook lost in the city. Rook truly knows that whenever he's lost she'll always be there to find him, she's just drawn to him that way.
Relationships: Gwing Veloce/Rook Lunera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Drawn to Him

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent because there isn't nearly enough Gwook stuff on this site and i'm a hecking SUCKER for this stuff, that and i'd literally die for modern!Gwing being a cop because my buddy Gold wrote a fic in which both Rook AND Gwing were cops and I haven't let go since.
> 
> Speaking of, I slightly reference that fic here because it's my favorite on this hellsite. I love the coffee shop, I love padark, and i love gwook.

_Sniffles and stifled sobs left the young boy as he tried to wipe away the never-ending flow of tears from his face. Hiccups and out-of-breaths coughs left him as he pulled his knees closer to his chest. His back was up against the bark of a large tree, his chest heaving with each gasp he took._

_He had to have been out there for at least an hour, maybe even two. No matter the time, he couldn't bring himself to stop crying. Running away had been a heat of the moment decision, once it finally dawned on him that he had just, in fact, run away from home with nowhere to go he couldn't stop crying. He felt too embarrassed to go back, his parents already noticed he was gone hence the fact he was in the woods._

_The young Rook Lunera wasn't an idiot, he knew the forest out-skirting his small hometown was dangerous at night, wild raccoons or packs of coyotes could get him. He had been making his way to the treehouse he and his friends had made when a friend of his parents called out to him and chased him down the street. He wasn't the fittest kid, he was scrawny and weakest of the pack, but he ran as fast as his legs could carry him._

_Weaving in and out of crowds of people and following the actions he had seen his blue-haired friend do some many times he hid as quickly as he could. He was still found and then he, regretfully, ran into the woods._

_After who knows how long of walking he began to cry, he cried so much he couldn't even stand and slumped against the strongest tree he could find. He was far too deep in the woods, he wouldn't even know how to get back if he tried. He suddenly felt cold even in the spring weather, he suddenly missed his bed and thousands of books he had gotten from his grandpa._

_He regretted not saying goodbye to his friends, the rowdy Gimgar and Nagar who always seemed to make his day better, the cute little pigeon he had named Zenya that visited him day-to-day, his clever friend Ven'Zenya who had grown very ill with a terminal disease and spent most of her time in a hospital bed (He made sure to visit her at least three times a week to read with her after school, but after running away there'd be no more of that...), the musically talented Torlin who always played him music when he read in the library._

_He'd have to miss Gwing the most, she was a quick-witted, intelligent, and sensible girl. She knew a lot about animals and nature along with being very sneaky. She was always a very no funny business kind of girl and she'd often get Rook and the lot out of trouble. She was strong for a girl her age and had the reflexes of a panther, whenever Rook would trip over his own two feet he always found himself falling into her arms, not that he minded it. He'd miss her and her cat Nala, a dark brown (almost black) cat that Zenya would ride around on whenever they were together. He'd miss them both._

_Just thinking of her made him cry harder, he knew he had a crush on the girl for quite a while. When he noticed her love of strawberries and pastries, the way she always snorted when she laughed, the way she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before lifting something heavy. He was just a twelve-year-old boy with bad people skills, he couldn't figure out what he was good for besides doing the homework of those that picked on him. He had very early on accepted he had no chance of her liking him back._

_Burying his face into his knees he wailed loudly, cries of "I wanna go home." and "I'm sorry." echoed from him._

_"Then why don't you just go back?"_

_Rook shrieked, nearly jumping out of his skin. Fumbling to sit back up straight his head snapped to the side to see Gwing Veloce poking her head out from behind the tree. He stared at him for a near minute, silent tears rolling down his cheeks._

_"Rook?" She questioned, raising a curious eyebrow at the boy._

_Rook shook himself from his shock, his already red cheeks flushing a comically bright pink. He stumbled and stuttered, suddenly finding the dirt very interesting._

_"I... I can't..." He whispered, fingering the fabric of his jacket._

_There was another silence, Gwing slid around the tree and sat down at Rooks side. Her head tilted to the side and she cautiously watches the boy._

_"Why's that?" She asked._

_"I..." Rook strained before pausing. With a huff he straightened his legs out, hands dropping into his lap. "I told my mama I hated her... My grandpa di-... He's not here anymore, mama said I needed to stop being a baby a-and that grandpa didn't care about me. I think she was just upset and angry, she always used to say grandpa never cared about her as much as my aunts and uncles but I just... It hurt..._

_"I know my grandpa loved me and when she said that I got upset. I told her I hated her and papa yelled at me for speaking to my mama like that. Papa sent me to my room and when I was going upstairs I turned around a-and..." He sniffled, bringing his hand up to wipe the forming tears._

_"Mama was crying, I made my mama cry..." He hiccuped, more tears falling._

_Gwing watched with saddened eyes, her shoulders drooping._

_"They want you back Rook, they called the police and everyone in town is searching. You and your mom and da can all apologize to each other, it'll be okay." She said, reaching out to place her hand on Rook's shoulder._

_"Are you sure?" He hesitated._

_"When am I ever wrong?" She said flatly, eyes dropping to a 'Seriously?' stare._

_He laughed, a smile forming on his teary face. "Fair enough... How did you find me?"_

_"I don't know, they said you ran away so I started walking and then I found you. I guess I'm just drawn to you." She shrugged, standing up and brushing herself off. Reaching a hand out she smiled at him. "I wouldn't mind knowing that no matter what I'll find you."_

_If he wasn't emotionally exhausted Rook was sure he'd have internally died right then and there. Taking her hand she easily pulled him up, earning a complaint of how she nearly "broke his arm" with her super strength from the boy._

_After about forty-five minutes of walking and talking they were stopped by a police officer with a search dog, Gwing stood in front of Rook protectively while the officer asked questions. Once it was confirmed that he was Rook it was radioed in and they were lead out of the forest (although he was sure Gwing would've shown them the way out if the officer didn't appear) by the officer they later learned was named Rosa Zahradny he was met by a big warm hug from his crying parents who apologized for yelling at their son._

_Rook cried again, apologizing to his mother for saying such a hurtful thing to her. Gwing watched from a bit away, not warning to intrude on the sweet moment. She had found the lost boy, that was all that mattered._

* * *

Rook scrambled to grab the flying pieces of paper, snatching them from the air and placing them back into the folder he had to place them in neatly. Mumbling annoyed curses under his mouth he reached to his feet for a stray piece of paper only to have it blown away from him. Whining quietly he reached again only for it to blow farther.

With an especially hard breeze, it picked up from the ground and flew forward. A yelp met his ears and he tensed up, eyes shut tight.

Looking up he found a woman clad in police uniform with a piece of paper in her face.

"I am so sorry, I-" He froze in his spot when the woman moved the paper from her face. She stared in distaste at the paper, as if she was judging it for hitting her. Her brown eyes with slight hints of an orange-ish yellow color trailed along the paper, her bright blue hair that ended just about midback pulled neatly into a braid with one side of her head shaved, every bit of her smacked him with pure nostalgia.

He instantly looked at her badge and almost cried when he read "VELOCE" on it.

"Gwing?" He nearly croaked, eyes wide and stunned.

She stared at him for a minute in mild confusion before wearing an expression that mirrored his.

"Rook?" She asked hesitantly. Rook gave a short laugh, a large smile breaking out onto his face.

"It's been a while..." He said to her. She had grown so much from the little girl he knew, she was still strong as can be but she had matured. For one, she now wore makeup in the form of blue eyeliner that suited her perfectly. Her eyes didn't hold childish curiosity anymore, instead, they watched like a hawk. She surveyed the area and focused on anything that stood out, no longer were things fighting for the blue-haired girl's focus.

"It has been... I believe this belongs to you?" She said, holding out the paper. Rook nodded and thanked her, taking the paper into his hands and placing it back with the others. "You look discombobulated."

"I'm here for work, I got lost and have no clue where I am." He said, not meeting her eyes in an embarrassed manner. Too bad, he would've seen the soft look that crossed her features if he hadn't forced his gaze away from her.

"No worries, I'll help you. Where do you need to go and what's the time frame you need to be there?" She asked.

"My Air BnB, no time besides 'before dark out'." He said.

"Well I can help you with that but if you have no time would you like to maybe go for coffee and catch up? There's a coffee shop just down the road, the Arcadon roast." She said, using her thumb to gesture over her shoulder in the direction of the shop.

"I'd like that.." He said with a smile, walking side by side with Gwing.

They made conversation as they walked until the inevitable happened. Rook stumbled forward over his own two feet and gasped as he fell forward, he shut his eyes instantly, expecting to hit the ground and come out with a small injury.

Except it never happened, instead, he felt warm and safe as Gwing grabbed his arm and pulled him back into her arms in a position much like the dip of a dance. He was silent as he cracked an eye open, feeling near blessed when he did.

Gwing was smiling at him in the same playful manner she did when she was in her teen years, her smile met her eyes and he couldn't help but melt under her gaze. She blocked out the sun just perfectly, giving her a glow of sorts. In the arm that wasn't holding Rook by his waist, she held the folder of papers, none had spilled out when he had fallen, thank god.

Rook knew he died, he had to have. He had to have died and appeared in heaven because that was the only way this whole situation would have to have happened. Running into someone he hadn't seen in seven years? Who just happened to be his childhood crush and best friend? And not only was she still as cool as she was as a kid, but she was also hot as hell. This couldn't be true, it had to be a dream. Rook was ripped from his mess of thoughts by the next words that left Gwing's lips.

"Caught ya."

**Author's Note:**

> okokok so the scene where Gwing is hit with a paper reminds me so much of that one pixar short with the lipstick and paper airplanes. also at the end where gwing catches rook can you tell how in love i am with the two of them or am i not obvious enough cause i can go farther so help me


End file.
